List of rewards
In every season of Total Drama, various rewards have been given after the completion of each challenge. In some instances, one prize is given to the winning team or contestant, while other challenges end in multiple rewards being divided amongst the competitors. Below is a list of rewards given out during the course of Total Drama World Tour. Rewards *Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 - Though not technically a reward, the rate at which each contestant completed the Under-Over Pyramid Challenge determined which of the three teams they would be placed on. A camel, a goat, or a stick (later revealed to be a divining rod) were also given to the teams, depending on how quickly they completed the challenge **The camel, goat, and divining rod were awarded to Team Equality, Team Einstein, and Team Incredible Chris, respectively. *Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 - A challenge not specific to rewards, invicibility and the right to travel in first class were the only rewards given. **Team Incredible Chris and Team Einstein were granted invincibility from elimination, while Team Incredible Chris won the privilege of traveling first-class. *Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan - A challenge not specific to rewards, invicibility and the right to travel in first class were the only rewards given. **Team Incredible Chris and Team Equality were granted invincibility from elimination, while Jamie won Team Equality the privilege of traveling first-class. ***Though not technically a reward for the challenge, Jamie took a box of kittens while shooting his team's commercial, which he then kept as his pets following the episode's end. *Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better - A challenge not specific to rewards, invicibility and the right to travel in first class were the only rewards given. **Team Einstein and Team Equality were granted invincibility from elimination, while Walter won Team Einstein the privilege of traveling first-class. *Broadway, Baby! - In addition to first class seating, the winners of the challenge were also rewarded with large, wooden apples containing candy, apples, and a meat grinder. **As the challenge was a reward challenge rather than an elimination challenge, Team Incredible Chris won all of the possible prizes. *Slap Slap Revolution - A challenge not specific to rewards, invicibility and the right to travel in first class were the only rewards given. **Team Incredible Chris and Team Equality were granted invincibility from elimination, while Emma won Team Incredible Chris the privilege of traveling first-class. ***Due to the events that transpired over the course of the episode, Deylanie and Georgie were also rewarded with invincibility, despite not being members of the winning team. *The Am-AH-Zon Race - The victors of the first half of the challenge won use of a T-Bar to cross the river. Whichever team reached Chris first won a crate full of fruit. Invincibility and the right to travel in first class were also awarded. **Team Equality won the use of the T-Bar after the first challenge, as well as the crate full of fruit after they found Chris. Team Einstein and Team Equality were later granted invincibility from elimination, while Jamie won Team Equality the privilege of traveling first-class. ***Although Team Einstein and Team Equality were the only two teams to win invincibility, none of the remaining competitors were eliminated. This was due to Chris changing the episode from an elimination challenge to a reward challenge. *Can't Help Falling in Louvre - A challenge not specific to rewards, invicibility and the right to travel in first class were the only rewards given. **Team Einstein and Team Equality were granted invincibility from elimination, while Team Equality won the privilege of traveling first-class. *Newf Kids On the Rock - The first to teams to complete the first half of the challenge won a seafood dinner, cooked by the losing team. The team to win the second half of the challenge was awarded first class seating. **Team Incredible Chris and Team Einstein won the seafood dinner, cooked by the members of Team Equality. Team Einstein then won the privilege of traveling first-class. Category:Lists